New Years Resolution
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Simon's prolonged crush on Alvin finally pays off when the two are locked in the basement together and forced to sort out their differences. Unable to avoid it any longer, Alvin chooses to set aside his pride and fears to initiate a relationship with Simon. This story follows their challenges trying to make it work. Rated M for incest and sexual suggestions, Alvon.
1. New Years Realisation

**Hey people!**

**Yet another one of the several stories I'll be posting over today and tomorrow - this one is multi-chapter. ALVON (of course), rated M for later events, 80's universe, all characters belong to Bagdasarian Productions.**

**Hope you like it! Really long starting chapter, but hey, it's necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'And… yep. Officially locked in a room on New Year's.' Alvin stood back from his incessant tugging at the doorhandle.

He and Simon had been called to retrieve champaign for the adults, and for what must have been the first time in a very long time, the basement door snapped shut – evidently hard enough to trigger the already flimsy lock.

Alvin groaned and rested his forehead against the heavy steel door. He narrowed his eyes. 'Simon, you invent experimental _time machines_ down here – yet the lock on the door hasn't been fixed in over a decade?'

'It's a minor problem,' Simon insisted defensively. 'I'd rather spend my time with more interesting projects than just fixing a door.'

'Well, this "minor problem" is now the reason we're stuck together on New Year's.' Alvin turned and sighed as he sat down on the top step. 'Not that you're complaining…' he muttered bitterly.

Simon's cheeks dusted with pink and he averted his gaze to his bench. 'It's not ideal for me, either…' he tried a protest.

Alvin scoffed, his elbow on his knee and chin in his palm. 'Last time I checked, you were in "_love_" with me.' He reminded, still bitter, but certainly louder.

'Last time you checked was six months ago…' Simon returned evenly. He shifted his stormy-grey eyes down and adjusted his glasses. '…but no, nothing has changed…'

'If you're trying to impress me with your… I dunno, "loyalty", or something –' Alvin began boredly, staring at his blue runners, 'It's really not helping.'

Simon pursed his lips and gave a shrug. 'It should.' He stated in simplicity.

Alvin met his gaze. 'No: it's concerning that you're in this stupid phase for so long.'

'Sure,' Simon tilted his head modestly, 'But doesn't it also give you reassurance, that I've spent so long not acting on my feelings?'

'You know I'd never speak to you again if you did.'

'I could still take advantage of you, if only to get what I want.' Simon pointed out with a blush. 'But I would never do that. And you can rest assured that I won't, because six months is a painfully long time to have these ridiculous feelings.'

Alvin shrugged, too. 'I'm still as uncomfortable as I was the day I found out.' He promised. Alvin had found out about Simon's feelings six months ago from a very spiteful Brittany during one of their fights. She had blurted it out to make Alvin quickly lose the argument. Evidently: everyone had known but himself.

He confronted Simon, who was so unprepared that he hadn't been able to assure Alvin the way he'd been slowly planning for so long. In that moment, he'd managed to convince Alvin not to disown him, but the eldest brother did convince Dave to separate their rooms, and Alvin's resentment remained stationary at border-lining-intense-fear. Simon had hoped it had gotten better, but it certainly didn't seem so.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself.' Simon spoke up gently.

'What difference would it make?' Alvin returned, starting to tug at his laces indigently.

Simon blew out a breath. 'It would have sounded better than "your brother is hot for you!".'

Alvin scoffed. 'She said "watch your back, because Simon certainly is". Then followed with "and I'd watch the front, too".'

The bespectacled boy almost chuckled, but his nerves and embarrassment overshadowed that very quickly. 'She thinks I'm a threat, because she's attracted to you too.' Simon admitted. 'She's more bitter about this than you are.'

'Yeah, she doesn't have a chance, either.' Alvin smirked.

'So…' Simon leaned against the bench. 'Do you think anyone will come looking for us?'

Alvin looked over his shoulder, vaguely at the door. 'Eventually.'

Simon nodded, his gaze once again on the floor. 'I don't like being alone with you.' He spoke up after a few moments.

'Bummer.' Alvin said passively. 'I guess my cold-shouldering works, huh?'

'Your "cold-shouldering" doesn't work at all.' Simon promised. 'Because you always could-shouldered me. No, what I can't stand is the fact that you don't show any sort of emotion at all: it's unnerving and completely unusual.'

Alvin sighed heavily and stood, making his way down the stairs with a bounce in his step from boredom. 'Okay, then,' he stopped at the landing and leant against the end of the banister, folding his arms and looking at Simon. 'So other than violating me, what do you want from me?'

Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin. 'Violating you?' He scoffed. 'Don't flatter yourself. I don't have the willpower to act on my feelings: my brain still registers you as my older brother.'

'Why do I find that hard to believe..?' Alvin wondered sarcastically.

'Because you think you're the most attractive person to walk the planet.' Simon remarked. 'And what did you want me to say?'

Alvin bit his lip, his sapphire eyes shifting. 'You don't need to lie.' He said uncertainly.

Simon frowned slightly. 'You're… you're curious, aren't you?' He gathered. Alvin kept his gaze averted. 'That's the real reason you don't completely hate me – you're too interested.' Simon stepped forward, but quickly stopped when he figured Alvin wasn't exactly welcoming him either. He pursed his lips and looked down. 'What do you want to know?'

'It's more…' Alvin sighed, turning and pacing to the right. 'I mean: attracted to your brother…' he continued slowly. 'How does that even..? How do you go from brother… to… to _that_? How do you feel when you look at me?'

'I feel…' Simon began curiously, 'admiration… and… fondness…' He watched Alvin slowing to a stop. 'I feel happiness, most of the time. Little bit of shame, guilt, and self-loathing. Some desire, sure… but mostly the first ones.'

Alvin turned with a reluctant look. 'I feel those things too, Simon.' He insisted. 'Towards _you_, as a _brother_, but the only difference – Simon – the _only_ difference is the desire.' He shifted his hands into his pockets. 'And I guess that's what makes this whole thing seem… scary.'

Simon smiled slightly. 'Shame, guilt and self-loathing?'

'Don't scoff, Simon.' Alvin narrowed his sapphire eyes. 'I'm ashamed that you fell for me. I'm guilty of not being a good older brother – that I'm _so bad_ it would lead to this. And self-loathing is an appealing way of saying that I'm disappointed with myself. I failed to be your brother. That's why you've got feelings for me that aren't brotherly.'

'This isn't your fault, Alvin,' Simon chided incredulously. 'You can't seriously believe that _you_ made me fall in love,' he shook his head, frowning. 'It doesn't work like that.'

Alvin shrugged, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. 'If we were closer as brothers, this wouldn't have happened.' He said simply, meeting Simon's gaze again. 'You can't pretend that's not true.'

Simon tilted his head modestly. 'It takes two.' He reminded. 'Maybe I was attracted to you all along.'

'I don't,' Alvin cringed slightly, 'Don't want to think about that – all the times we got undressed in front of each other and… yeah, it's not great when all your memories just collapse around you.'

'You're telling me.' Simon agreed, smiling amusedly. 'I'd give anything to think you're just a jerk with an ego complex again.'

Alvin smiled slightly. 'I guess I'm glad you don't hate me.' He put in. 'If I had to choose between you being sweet on me… or you hating me, I'd probably go with the love side.' He sighed a little. 'I just need to decide if I feel the same.'

Simon blinked at the unexpected remark. 'What?'

'Well I'm expected to think about it, aren't I?' Alvin pointed out.

'N-no – no,' Simon shook his head. 'You're not under some obligation, Alvin, you don't need to think about it at all – I'd much rather you didn't.'

Alvin tilted his head. 'Well too bad, because I've been thinking about it for a few weeks already.' He took a step towards Simon. 'If I don't feel the same, then it turns into hate – won't it? It's either: love you back, or I'll hate you for your feelings.'

Simon frowned. 'Not necessarily –'

'Yeah.' Alvin nodded down. 'That's exactly what will happen.' He laughed shortly. 'And I don't want to hate you. I've failed as the eldest long enough, I think.'

'So… then…' Simon found his cheeks spilling with a hot blush.

Alvin blew out a breath. 'I've been putting this off. I didn't want to choose,' he met Simon's gaze timidly. 'Because I knew what I would have to choose.'

Simon shook his head quickly, backing up again. 'You don't _have_ to choose anything.'

'Si, it's okay,' Alvin smiled amusedly. 'I'm not gonna choose to hate you.'

'I'm more afraid you'll do the opposite.' Simon insisted.

Alvin rubbed his arm awkwardly. 'Yeah, well…' he frowned slightly. 'I was kinda expecting some support on this decision…'

Simon felt his back touch the bench, but he wasn't quite tense anymore. 'Alvin, six months – a-and – and now you're hitting on me?'

'You don't want that?'

'Not spontaneously, no.'

Alvin moved towards Simon. 'Okay.' He nodded diplomatically. 'Yes, this is spontaneous to you – but trust me, I've been stirring this over for a while. I'm not asking you to accept this, I'm telling you that I want to… you know, I want us – I – I choose… I choose lo – the opposite of hate,' he blew out a calming breath.

Simon's grey eyes shifted in confusion. 'But you don't want to.' He reminded. 'You're doing this based on… responsibility. Not feelings – certainly not towards me. Hence you can't say "love".'

'You don't understand,' Alvin insisted, 'I'm not offering myself up to your advances, I'm telling you that I'm going to try and understand how you feel. I'm not going to date anyone unless it's you. I'm going to be… I dunno… I'll be your boyfriend-in-training.' His cheeks were crimson, he cleared his throat. 'Or something…'

The bespectacled brother blinked, still slightly confused, but also intrigued. 'Why did you wait this long to tell me?' He asked.

Alvin shrugged again. 'You said it: I don't really want to be with you.' He elaborated quickly at the flash of hurt in Simon's eyes. 'I-I just mean physically – you know? I'm fine with being around you, and being true to you and all that – but as of right now – I'm kinda not keen for anything _too_ romantic.'

Simon nodded slowly, a shy, fond smile was beginning to tug at his lips. 'Saying you'll be true to me is about the most romantic thing I could hope for…' he said in a light tone of appreciation.

'Good…' Alvin blushed, nerves showing clearly. '…good… good, um…' he bit his lip and looked up at the door momentarily. Simon could quite safely assume that Alvin was somewhat frightened. The eldest met Simon's gaze after a few more silent moments. 'I-I…' his words faltered for a moment, he wondered why Simon kept looking at him like he did. It reminded him of how he looked when he found something intriguing in a textbook. But Simon didn't dare speak: he was all too fascinated in what was going on, and how Alvin looked like he wanted to run and hide, but at the same time, he looked a little determined.

The older of the two tried again.

'Simon, I…' Alvin averted his gaze in a self-conscious manner, one foot skimming the cement floor in unrest. 'Just because we're…' his cheeks doused themselves in crimson once again. '…we're… you know – we're dating…' he barely managed to get that word above a whisper. Simon smiled shyly, wondering when exactly that became official, but kept quiet. 'I'm…' Alvin continued, his voice becoming more nerve-induced by the word. 'I-I don't want… you...' he sighed and spoke with a flinch. 'I don't want you to think it's okay to touch me without permission.' He got out, slowly meeting Simon's gaze again as if Simon was about to lecture him.

'Let's settle that fear,' Simon offered evenly, pushing himself up to sit down on his bench comfortably. 'Because it's completely irrational.'

Alvin hadn't realised, but he'd been clinging to the banister behind his back. He let his fingers relax when Simon situated his obvious choice of proximity.

Simon leaned back on his palms casually, keeping Alvin's deer-in-the-headlights gaze in full check. 'We're stuck down here,' he began, a tone of decision etched subtly, 'alone, on New Year's Eve.' He smiled slightly as Alvin took a cautious step back, his hand right back to gripping the banister. 'I'm in love with you… and you're afraid that I'll…' he shrugged and searched for the right word. 'I don't know what sort of horrors you've got in your head, but…' he held Alvin's gaze again. 'When you're in love with someone, Alvin...' he dropped the pitch of his voice teasingly, noting Alvin's stance getting more and more wary. 'You never want to see them hurt.' He finished. 'I would never do anything to hurt you. Physically, or in this case, emotionally. Rule that fear out, Alvin, because it shouldn't exist.'

'Y-you… promise you won't..?' Alvin bit his lip.

'Never.' Simon shook his head reassuringly.

Alvin gave a tiny set of nods, releasing his death-grip of the railing. 'I'm just not sure… what happens… with… well,' he gave a chance smile that faded quickly, 'with a _boy_, let alone… my brother…'

Simon smiled kindly. 'It's in everyone's nature to fear what they can't explain.' He nodded once. 'I don't expect you to act any different than you are now.' He looked down at his shoes casually. 'It's almost exactly how I acted when I stumbled on my feelings…'

'Really?' Alvin found the thought somehow amusing.

'Well,' Simon tilted his head modestly. 'I threw up a lot, but more or less acted the same...'

'Threw up?'

Simon looked up at Alvin with an amused smile. 'Picture me as a six-year-old little boy, stumbling on my own jersey and smiling in innocent wonder at the world around me – and then; imagine you're turned on by it.'

Alvin's expression took a very sudden plummet from fondness to shock.

Simon nodded. 'Exactly.' He felt his cheeks tinge with pink. 'See, when I realised how I felt about you, everything – every memory – seemed… ruined. I was mixing brotherly love with being _in_ love without having any means to stop it… and all my fond memories of you were when you were younger. So they were the first to get tampered with, and when they were, I felt like a paedophile.' He blew out an awkward breath. 'Hence the constant visits to the bathroom…'

'You told us you had a stomach bug.' Alvin remembered, the uncomfortable feeling still sitting in his chest from hearing how Simon thought of him.

'Well I wasn't about to admit the truth, was I?' Simon pointed out. His grey eyes shifted and he shuddered in disgust at how he used to think of Alvin. 'But after a few weeks,' he continued, 'when I realised that nothing was going to stop me from looking at you the way I did, all those fond memories seemed to… find their place again. Back to innocence.' He glanced at Alvin. 'Needless to say: that childhood innocence doesn't make me want to kiss you anymore.'

Alvin nodded calmly. 'Quite the process…' he noted, feeling some strange pang of guilt that he wasn't there to help.

Simon nodded in return. 'A few months ago I would have rather signed myself up for prison than have the audacity to kiss you.' He smiled again as Alvin's sapphire eyes shifted to the side uneasily. 'But now I just know my limits, and I'm keeping those morals that always landed me the title of "responsible".

'Yeah… I guess I'm glad you're not the "spontaneous romantic" type…' Alvin offered a smile.

_You have no idea…_ Simon returned the smile amusedly. 'I'm not the kind to discard someone else's feelings for my own, no.'

Alvin gave a nod as the two descended into silence again. Not as uncomfortable, but still with a resonating air that something more should be being said. He tried to take in what Simon had told him, and told himself to be reassured that nothing unconsented would occur between them. It was difficult to persuade his previously-doubt-filled mind, but he managed it enough to relax against the banister.

Odd that this would all initiate on New Year's. As if fate had decided that this was some resolution that needed to be made.

Simon noted Alvin's thoughtful – but calm – state with a feeling of relief. He hadn't scared Alvin – at least not unintentionally – and he knew that he'd said the right things to make Alvin understand most points of his complex feelings.

'Just…' Alvin began, meeting Simon's gaze. 'To clarify: you don't want me to kiss you at midnight?' His tone held a challenging streak, which Simon couldn't help but smirk at.

'I think you should sort out the difference between "want" and "will",' he returned pointedly. 'Of course I _want_ you to. The fact remains that I don't expect you to.'

Alvin smiled in amusement. 'Well, that was a perfectly crafted answer,' he complimented slyly. 'With just a hint of dare.'

Simon grinned shyly, looking down at his feet. 'What did you expect from asking me a question like that?'

'A simple "no" would have put my poor nerves at ease.' Alvin remarked in a mock-disapproving voice.

'Would your nerves be "at ease" if I tied my hands together?' Simon offered.

Alvin scoffed dramatically. 'Well that's a little inappropriate, don't you think?'

Simon laughed in embarrassment. 'You know what I mean…'

Alvin chuckled, smiling thankfully at Simon. 'It's okay, I'm learning to trust you.'

'Well, then…' Simon shrugged, looking down and to his right. 'Why don't you join me up here?' He flinched at how awkward that sounded.

The older of the two pursed his lips, but reluctantly came forward. 'Just because you made it sound _so_ inviting,' he mused, to keep a handle on his nerves. Which didn't really work, but he forced himself to go with it regardless.

Simon cursed at his rising pulse, feeling Alvin settle down beside him.

Alvin scanned Simon's blush and frozen state. He looked down at his swinging feet, his hands gripping the edge of the bench for a sense of security.

'You'd think they'd be worried where we are.' Alvin offered casually, nodding to the door.

'Maybe they think we're solving our differences behind a door that isn't locked.' Simon returned, also looking at the door. 'Dave's been on my case about that for a while…'

Alvin smiled a little. 'Me too…' he admitted.

Simon looked down again, his cheeks darkening. 'New Year's is a good time if ever, I suppose.'

'Yeah…' Alvin again looked to Simon's evasive form. 'So… I'm not going to kiss you tonight.' He reminded in a definitive voice.

'Good, I don't think I could handle it...' Simon smiled.

Alvin chuckled. 'But you deserve one bit of proof that I'm going to go through with my promise.' He continued.

Simon froze again in nerves.

'Can I get some eye contact, please?' Alvin cooed teasingly.

'You really don't need to do anything…' Simon tentatively lifted his eyes.

Alvin shrugged, a content smile stationary over his lips. 'I guess I'm too used to being charming.' He returned, smiling brighter when Simon laughed lightly. 'It's nothing fancy,' he went on, 'and it's no kiss…' he felt that stubborn blush return, but continued. 'I just wanted to tell you that… that you're weirdly… unnervingly… attractive.'

Simon felt his breath catch, his heart skipped multiple beats over. He was sure his cheeks were revisiting the red glow of Christmas Eve. 'I-I… I… I mean… thank… th-thank you.' he got out, surprised he could manage a sentence, let alone a grammatically correct one.

The eldest was grinning in extreme amusement. 'Wow, if that's how you handle a bad compliment, I can't wait to see how you handle a proper one.'

'Bring a bucket of water.' Simon agreed with a nod.

There was silence again, but a pleasant one. Simon smiled shyly, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt, and Alvin kept trying to contain his laughter while he replayed the schoolboy-crush shock Simon reacted with.

'Well…' Alvin began amusedly. 'I _did_ have more to say, but now I'm not so sure it's safe.'

Simon grinned. 'I told you I can't handle anything affectionate from you. Even words.'

Alvin looked at Simon. 'Dare I conclude,' he started, earning Simon's soft chuckle, 'that I think being stuck with you is a perfect way to spend New Year's.'

'Now you're just trying to give me a heart-attack.' Simon commented in mock disapproval.

'I think I've used up the "cheesy line" box for the night, anyway.' Alvin insisted.

Simon hummed casually. 'It wasn't cheesy…' he promised. 'At least not the first one.'

Alvin raised a brow. 'Well, I hope you realise how drastically I have to change my flirting skills,' he pointed out. 'I can't very well pull the usual "where have you been all my life?", can I?'

'I'm very sorry,' Simon teased, 'heaven forbid you try something unique just for me.' He met Alvin's sapphire gaze with a smile, which slowly transitioned from amused to tranquil.

'I think I've got one,' Alvin began, allowing the intense checking-out Simon was performing on his eyes. 'I didn't know what I was missing…' He looked to his lap before Simon took that approval the wrong way.

Simon shook his head. 'I thought you didn't want me to kiss you.'

Alvin non-committedly leaned away a fraction. 'It's best to keep thinking that for a while.' He insisted. 'I don't really know how to go about this, so… so I might be… sprouting romantic ramblings without cause or reason.'

'And I think I'd need access to the hospital if we did kiss,' Simon put in modestly, 'so we're at an understanding.' He looked up to the door again. 'I'm expecting you to ask me out properly, by the way.'

'Properly..?' Alvin repeated uncertainly.

Simon hummed in agreement. 'More than just an implication, at least.'

Alvin blushed. The thought of asking someone to be his boyfriend was the most unappealing of the night. _Rest in peace, reputation…_ he flinched. But he allowed himself to think about it, maybe find a loophole to avoid any titles.

'Going steady doesn't do it justice.' He decided, and looked at Simon evenly. 'Simon, I want to be with you, through better or worse.'

The bespectacled boy blinked at Alvin, before he replied just as sincerely. 'And I can't imagine a future without you in it.'

Alvin bit his lip. 'This is sounding a bit too much like a marriage vow, isn't it..?'

Simon shrugged with an amused smile. 'Through learning and in discomfort.'

'Till prison do we part.' Alvin chuckled.

'Indeed.' Simon nodded, stifling his laughter. There was silence again, where Simon looked up at the basement door, Alvin looked to his lap thoughtfully; wondering where he found the nerve to do this at all. Simon spoke up after a moment. 'Do you think they planned this?'

Alvin looked to Simon curiously. 'They knew the door would lock?'

Simon tilted his head modestly. 'Well, that part was clearly an accident… but, making us both get champaign? It's not exactly a tw0-man job.'

'That's true…' Alvin agreed, pursing his lips. 'Maybe Dave wanted us to settle this before the new year started.'

'Maybe they think we're just choosing to be alone on New Year's.'

'Probably think that we're making out and need the privacy,' Alvin joked, but his cheeks were red.

Simon leaned back with a small sigh. 'Brittany's going to throttle me…'

Alvin faked a gasp. 'I don't think so – no one hurts _my_ significant other,' he grinned as Simon did. 'You honestly don't need to worry about Brittany. I've given her enough hints that it's never going to happen.'

'Still…' Simon bit his lip. 'There's going to be quite a few… well… challenges, I suppose…'

'I'm a thrill-seeker.' Alvin shrugged confidently. 'I suppose I asked for this… being reckless… and, you know, much too good-looking.'

Simon chuckled. 'Must be a curse.'

Alvin scoffed. 'Si, we're twins.'

'I know.' Simon smirked.

'I always thought I was too good-looking for anyone, really…' Alvin began casually – Simon was unable to tell if he was serious or not, 'Now someone who has eighty per-cent of my looks is in love with me…'

Simon nodded. 'You do spend way too long looking at the mirror…' He mused.

Alvin tilted his head modestly. 'Well, anyway… here we are…' He smiled at Simon quickly. 'And I'll part time with the mirror occasionally for you.'

'Honoured again.' Simon smiled softly. He looked over at Alvin as another thought occurred. 'When we get out of here… what do we tell everyone?'

'We tell everyone, very ambiguously, that we came to an understanding,' Alvin began, 'While in private, we pursue this until there's actually something to tell.'

'Alright,' Simon shrugged. 'Simple enough.'

Alvin scoffed slightly. 'Yeah, well, we're gonna need something simple with a relationship like this…' He figured. 'And by the way: when I say "private" don't get any ideas.' He warned, only partly joking. 'I can still scream.'

Simon sighed. 'Once more, Alvin: I would never take advantage of you.' He offered a smile. 'After all; if that were the case, I would have jumped you by now.' With this he let himself off the bench and started for his blueprint cupboard, smirking at Alvin's slight cringe.

* * *

**Couple more chapters left to this! - Oh, and as for this Scott character, he's not a Chipmunk OC, he's just one of Alvin's friends because I needed a random, and he usually serves that purpose in a few of my stories. Anyway. **

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	2. The Challenges of Being Egocentric

**And onwards!**

* * *

'Are you going to tell me what really happened in the basement?' Dave mused the next morning as Alvin joined his brothers for breakfast.

'We already told you,' Alvin replied civilly, 'we sorted things out.'

Simon smiled knowingly at his cereal, poking his spoon at it absently.

Dave handed Alvin the milk. 'No one will judge you here, Alvin.' He reminded. 'If something happened between the two of you, I'd be completely okay with it.'

'Only because their rooms are separated,' Theodore put in slyly.

Alvin frowned at him, setting his breakfast down. 'If you must know, the only _something_ that happened between Simon and I was mutual respect for our situations.' He gave a nod of finality as he sat down.

'I can tell.' Dave nodded. 'You haven't given Simon your breakfast lecture.'

'It still stands.' Alvin shrugged.

Dave smiled, taking his coffee from the bench. 'Well, I'm just glad that you've come to some sort of understanding.' He finished, Theodore nodding to agree between spoonful's.

**A**

_I must have been so tired last night…_ Alvin thought in reluctance as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder. _Why couldn't I have just done what Dave thinks I did..? Why did I have to go the whole haul and ask my brother to be my boy – no – my partner..?_

So far, in the short time out at the park, he'd been asked out by three girls, and had to turn them all down. His best friend, Scott, happened to be there for each uncharacteristic rejection that always followed along the lines of a kind of groaning "I'm not supposed to…".

_Thank god I didn't do something extra stupid… like let him kiss me…_

'What's up with you today?' Scott asked when the two settled down on a bench.

Alvin sighed. 'Just did something stupid last night…' he lamented, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm.

Scott narrowed his eyes curiously. 'You didn't kiss Brittany at midnight, did you?'

Alvin scoffed. 'She wishes.' He shook his head and looked over at the lake. 'Did I ever tell you what's going on with Simon?' He turned back to his friend.

'That you're giving up on him because you two are completely incompatible?' Scott guessed with a shrug.

'Yeah, well,' Alvin frowned. 'I guess it was too embarrassing to tell you…' He pursed his lips. 'You can keep a secret, right?'

Scott grinned, leaning back and folding his arms. 'Let's find out.'

Alvin blew out a breath. 'It's really important, Scott…' He admitted reluctantly.

'Oh,' Scott raised a brow sceptically. 'You really don't suit seriousness.' He dropped the jokes when Alvin sent him a stern look. 'Alright, I won't tell a soul, I promise.' He nodded, too curious to stall it anymore anyway.

'Good…' Alvin bit his lip, trying to think how to word the situation. 'Simon…' he flinched slightly. 'Simon has a… kind of like a crush… on me.'

Scott cracked a smile. 'Gross, yet somehow still a good one.'

Alvin sat up properly. 'I'm serious: he's full-on in love with me.' He said clearly.

'That never happens,' Scott pointed out, 'people don't fall in love with their siblings – if you're gonna lie, make it believable –'

'Last night we were locked in the basement together, and now we're an item,' Alvin blurted in one breath.

Scott looked confused. 'Alvin,' he shook his head. 'You're not seriously –'

'Trust me; _I'm_ still trying to figure out what happened…' Alvin let his head fall into his hands, his fingers tangling in his hair. 'I don't know why I offered it – I don't know why the heck I thought it could work…' He looked up with a sigh, noting Scott's incredulous expression. 'He's my brother, and…' he pursed his lips and looked down at the table with a small blush. 'Anyway, I guess I just needed to vent…'

He waited for a moment, but there continued to be an awkward silence.

Finally, Scott spoke up. 'I knew you were gay…' he said in a kind of shocked satisfaction.

Alvin looked at Scott in immediate defence. 'I'm not _gay_ – I'm not even into Simon like that!' He promised.

Scott grinned. 'So let me piece this together: your brother is hot for you,' he waited for Alvin's reluctant nod, 'you're not hot for him,' he nodded when Alvin shook his head, 'and _you_ asked him out?'

Alvin shrugged indigently. 'Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.'

'And I thought I had family issues.' Scott commented lightly.

'It's not…' Alvin struggled to explain it. 'It's not really an issue for anyone… except me – and I dunno – I guess I thought making Simon happy would make me happy.'

Scott raised a brow. 'Did it?' He questioned.

Alvin shrugged in thought. 'At the time, yeah… I mean, it was awkward,' he added quickly, 'But there were moments…'

'How far did you score "making him happy"?' Scott mused.

'Oh – no – Scott, gross!' Alvin cringed. 'We didn't _do_ anything, we just… talked.'

Scott shrugged. 'I'm sorry I took "locked in a basement on New Year's" the wrong way.' He chuckled. 'And "talked"? Why do I find that hard to believe?'

Alvin scoffed. 'Because you've got a really sick mind?' He noticed, then blew out a breath. 'Anyway… now I'm dating him… so I can't date anyone else.' He finished. 'You can probably see the issue.'

'Yeah…' Scott realised slowly.

'Once people catch on that I'm not dating girls anymore, they'll immediately assume I'm gay, and I won't be able to prove them wrong, and then…' Alvin slumped slightly. 'Well… then I'm ruined…' He shifted his sapphire eyes. 'Then what if they find out it's Simon..?'

'Maybe,' Scott put in, 'by the time they do all that, you'll be comfortable with him..?' He gave a shrug. 'This is all completely weird, but I'll probably still stick up for you.'

Alvin gave him a smile, shaking his head. 'Thanks.' He looked over at the lake again. 'At least I've dated my fair share of gorgeous girls… I'm not missing out on anything…'

Scott rebuked that quickly. 'Except for sex with a girl.'

Alvin looked at him with a kind of half-cringe half-concerned look. 'Do you think Simon wants me to do that with him?'

'How long has he liked you for?' Scott asked casually.

'Eight months or something…' Alvin admitted, already knowing the miserable answer.

Scott whistled. 'Good luck with keeping up that "I'm not gay" argument.' He commented. 'He'll be on you by next week.'

Alvin cringed again, chin in palm, staring hard at the table. 'Why didn't I just… continue hating him..?' He wondered. 'Instead of… trying to be some…' he shook his head. 'I did this so I'd be a better brother… but… how will dating him make me a better brother..?'

'Sounds like you're in a jam.' Scott illuminated.

'Thanks.' Alvin sighed and stood. 'I'm gonna head back home for today.' He tilted his head towards his street. 'Lest I have to turn down another beautiful lady…' he gave Scott a quick smile. 'If you tell anyone, I will deny it.'

'I know.' Scott chuckled. 'I won't tell anyone. I'm just glad I'm not the one dealing with it directly.'

Alvin nodded, stepping back. 'One of us can count our blessings…' he blew out a breath. 'See you later, Scott.' He waved briefly before turning and making his way back to Castillo Avenue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alvin was met with Jeanette's prescience as soon as he crossed the foyer, and after her initial notice, she then smiled in what must have been a knowing way.

'Hello, Alvin,' she gave a curt nod before continuing to the front door.

'Yeah…' Alvin felt his cheeks going red again. _Get used to it, Seville, those looks will be standard soon…_ he hesitated for a moment before heading upstairs, where Jeanette had come from. _I worked so hard for popularity… now I'll be the talk of the town for all the wrong reasons…_

He tried to compose himself before knocking on Simon's bedroom door.

'It's open.' Came the reply.

Alvin took in a calming breath, and pushed open the door. He landed his gaze on Simon, who was casually sitting cross-legged on his bed with his books splayed out in front of him. The bespectacled younger brother looked up at Alvin, smiling instantly in that fond way he did.

'How was the park?' He asked casually, looking back to his books.

'Uh…' Alvin pulled out Simon's desk chair to sit down. 'Well, it wasn't the greatest time of my life.' He finished ambiguously, turning in the chair to face Simon. He paused before continuing. 'So you told Jeanette?'

Simon looked up again, his mouth open as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't. 'Was she that obvious?'

Alvin tilted his head. 'It's Jeanette: there is no subtlety.'

'Well, yes, she does know.' Simon agreed. 'I just… wanted someone to tell.'

'I'm glad you feel that way,' Alvin began optimistically. 'Because I told Scott.'

Simon met Alvin's gaze in a kind of shock. 'Why would you do that?'

Alvin frowned. 'Same reason you told Jeanette.'

'Alvin – Jeanette – she's,' he calmed himself down. 'Jeanette has been our close friend since we were eight. You met Scott two years ago.'

'It's okay, he promised not to tell,' Alvin insisted. 'And anyway, I've been second-guessing this whole agreement.'

Simon's eyes fell, he had a complete self-criticising expression. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap…'

Alvin looked at Simon reluctantly. 'It's not that.' He promised. 'It's more… because… everything is completely different for me, now.' He began. 'Sooner or later, the guys at school will figure out that I'm not dating girls anymore, and then my whole reputation will be ruined.' He flinched slightly. That argument had sounded much less selfish with Scott. 'I just don't want the labels that come with this…' He finished with a mumble.

Simon bit his lip, busying himself with closing his workbooks. 'That's okay.' He promised, looking up momentarily with a smile. 'I didn't expect this to work out, anyway.' He stacked the books, picking them up. 'It's too risky.' He crossed the room to his desk, placing the books down. 'I mean: I know how important your reputation is, you've earned it after all.' He shrugged, looking at Alvin with a soft smile. 'I'm content with just knowing you even considered being with me.' He turned and started out of the room.

'Simon,' Alvin stood and followed his brother, 'it's just too difficult, that's all.' He shied slightly in guilt when Simon turned to him attentively. 'If I loved you, it would be different…' he offered – but regretted it instantly when he saw the hurt flash in Simon's eyes before the younger turned again. 'Oh, god – no, I just meant –'

'Alvin, it's okay,' Simon turned again abruptly, making Alvin stop and hold a momentary flinch. 'I knew this was too good to be true. I know this affects your whole… life, really.' He shook his head, now, looking down. 'But please don't pretend like I don't know how that feels. Don't stand there and tell me this like you're the only one who…' he bit his lip, and turned again, starting down the hall briskly.

Alvin could feel his mind screaming two different things. He knew he was being selfish. He was only thinking about his ego – again – and it had always gotten in the way of he and Simon in the past. He was ashamed that nothing had changed.

But he just couldn't change the way he felt, thought or acted towards Simon. His mindset was completely against the whole arrangement of he and Simon being together.

_It's just an excuse…_ Alvin realised, leaning against the wall. _I'm scared… so I'm making excuses… I've always done that… Simon was right… people always fear what they can't explain, and that's exactly what I'm doing right now…_

He pursed his lips and looked to where Simon disappeared before starting for the room determinedly.

When he pushed open the music room door, he found Simon facing him, looking like he was about to come back. When he saw Alvin, he blinked and stepped back, allowing Alvin to see the brimming tears in his eyes.

'Si…' Alvin began, but Simon's shaky breath in was cause enough to be silenced.

'No.' Simon shook his head, closing his eyes. 'No, you… you can't…' he turned away quickly. 'I-I'm not some… y-you can't just…'

Alvin bit his lip, approaching Simon carefully. 'I'm so sorry,' he promised, 'I take it back – I was being selfish… again…'

Simon moved further from Alvin. 'You could…' he sighed. 'You could have told me that you might not go through with it… instead you sprouted some… some _perfect_ line about being true to me – why – how did you think – this…' he took in a breath. 'I just don't understand how you can… think it's okay to lead people on like that…'

Alvin felt his heart tug. 'I meant it, that's how.' He managed strongly.

'You clearly didn't.' Simon returned, meeting Alvin's gaze. 'Let me guess: Scott called you gay?'

'Yeah, but –'

'Exactly,' Simon interrupted. 'One person, Alvin, _one_ – and you're out. It's…' he blew out a breath. 'It's not exactly reassuring.' He pursed his lips. 'If we try again now, and someone says the same thing tomorrow, you're just going to do this again. Give up, and… and remind me how hopeless my feelings are.' He lifted a hand as Alvin went to speak. 'And I'm not trying to give you a pity-party, this isn't me guilt-tripping you into feeling like you need to be with me. I'm just… so… _tired_ of feeling disappointed.'

Alvin stopped Simon as he went to leave by catching his wrist. 'One more chance.' Alvin said evenly. 'I'm sick of being selfish, Si… I want to try this. I want to commit to something.' He shifted his eyes down. 'I'm just… really out of practise…'

Simon slowly turned back to Alvin. He still looked hurt. 'How can I expect you to mean that..?' he returned. 'You're right: you're not in love with me.'

'Well,' Alvin shrugged, meeting Simon's gaze. 'Well – look – I'm clearly not devoid of attraction to you. I'm the one that asked you out.'

'As an obligation…' Simon reminded.

Alvin frowned determinedly. 'No.' He shook his head. 'No, it's more than that.' He promised. 'I'm starting to think that being with you… you're the only person I could be with. Not because of… duty. Because you believe in my better side, and I need that. You've never given up on me. No one deserves happiness more than you, and if I'm your happiness, then so be it. I'll learn to love you, I'll… I'll shower you with affection if you want that – I'll tell the school that I'm g – ah – not straight. You're in love with me. And I love that.' He finished, not entirely certain if he'd phrased everything properly.

Simon searched Alvin's eyes, a blank expression. 'You love that I'm in love with you?' He repeated.

'More than you know.' Alvin nodded, scared to realise how true it actually was. 'I can't comprehend why you would waste that on me.'

Simon was trying not to smile. 'I… literally can't stay mad at you.' He blushed and looked down. 'But, I'm not kidding,' he added in a stern voice. 'Don't… don't make promises you can't keep.'

Alvin breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Thank you…' he hesitated once before pulling Simon into an embrace. 'I'll prove it, Si…' he promised. 'One day, I'll be in love with you too…' he backed out of the hug as slow as he could manage while feeling uncomfortable.

'I said not to make promises like that,' Simon warned half-seriously. His cheeks were pink at the affection, he clearly hadn't expected it.

'It's a promise to myself.' Alvin corrected. He rubbed his arm shyly. 'And, you know, one day… we can take this further.'

Simon frowned slightly. 'What… do you mean by that..?'

Alvin looked down at the piano. 'Um…' he pressed an unresponsive key nervously. 'H-however you want me… you can… can have me…' his cheeks were darkening by the minute. So were Simon's. 'Eventually…' Alvin added.

'You're… talking about… sex, aren't you?' Simon felt his stomach flip at the mention.

'Well, yes…' Alvin shrugged and pulled his hand away from the piano. 'With…' he tugged at the bottom of his shirt. '…me…'

Simon adjusted his glasses anxiously. 'Alvin… don't you think that's a little soon..?'

Alvin looked up at Simon quickly. _I'm gonna kill Scott…_ 'You don't want me that way?' He mused hopefully.

'I-I'm not trying to offend you,' Simon promised quickly, 'I just don't believe in doing that sort of thing until both of us are committed.' He pursed his lips and shrugged. 'Maybe in a few months, but…'

'I'm not offended.' Alvin promised. 'I thought you'd want it, that's all.' He tried explaining.

Simon shook his head. 'I don't want to rush anything.' He promised, offering a smile. 'I mean: I've liked you for almost a year. I can wait.'

Alvin blinked. 'A-a year?' He repeated.

'Love doesn't happen overnight.' Simon shrugged. 'Especially with your brother. The whole "first sight" thing just can't work.' He smiled fondly. 'I'm really flattered, though,' He added sincerely, 'that you would consider doing something like that with me…'

Alvin gave a nervous laugh. 'I was just trying to persuade you to take me back,' he insisted. 'I didn't really do much considering…'

Simon chuckled, starting for the door again. 'Well, you can rest assured, then.' He promised.

'I suppose I need to work on that recurring paranoia…' Alvin figured, starting to follow Simon out casually.

'Mm,' Simon agreed amusedly. He shook his head with a smirk. 'Besides: can you _imagine_ the sex we'd have..?'

Alvin almost tripped on air.

* * *

**Can't help it. Simon. That kid, honestly.**

**The Scott character is not a Chipmunk OC, he's a human random, but hey I am kind of responsible for him, so Scott Mason (C) Me. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter up sometime today!**


	3. The Tutor

**Hoy! **

**There's only this chapter and one more left of this story SO FAR so bear with me when the "last" one is posted tomorrow - in the meantime -**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'They'll never buy it.' Simon warned, cutting his sandwich for school and placing it neatly in his lunchbox.

'It's not that hard to believe…' Alvin murmured stubbornly, folding his arms and leaning against the kitchen bench.

Simon turned to him amusedly. 'Right.' He nodded. 'So I'm meant to back you up on a "terminal kissing virus" that's "hereditary"?'

Alvin shrugged. 'Yeah; then it covers you, too.'

The two had successfully survived two weeks together without much anarchy. As school was due back, they had spent most of the time trying out viable reasons – that excluded the truth – as to why Alvin was no longer able to date.

'Sure, but it doesn't explain why you're around me more often.' Simon pointed out, shutting the lunchbox casually.

'Will I be around you more often..?' Alvin questioned confusedly.

Simon rolled his eyes Alvin's way. 'You're supposed to be trying to be my boyfriend, aren't you?'

Alvin shrugged. 'Well, yeah: so shouldn't I treat you like I did all my other girlfriends?' He bit his lip and shrugged. 'Playing hard to get..?'

'I'm already in love with my brother. If that's not hard-to-get I don't know what is.' Simon grinned and looked down at his lunchbox.

'Alright, alright…' Alvin blew out a breath. 'Maybe the right excuse will come up.'

Simon nodded to agree. 'Right: maybe we won't need an excuse for a few days.' He offered. 'It's not _that_ unusual, is it? Showing some compassion?'

Alvin raised his eyes to the ceiling, starting out of the kitchen. 'I vote hereditary terminal kissing virus.'

**A**

'Wow, you're still going through with it?' Scott mused when Alvin said a goodbye to Simon as they parted ways for first period.

Alvin gave him a curt nod. 'Yes…. and I'm proud of it, too.' He insisted indigently as they started towards Art. 'He's actually… it's not as bad as I thought it would be.' He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Scott smiled a little in amusement. 'How so?' He pressed.

'Well, he's not like I remember anymore.' Alvin explained fairly. 'He's patient, and tolerant. If I tell him he's a nerd, he just takes it as a compliment.' He frowned in thought. 'He just seems all-round content with life.' He decided.

'You slept with him?'

Alvin scoffed, fighting back the urge to throw up. 'Hell no.' He shook his head, then looked at Scott in annoyance. 'And thank you for your wisdom two weeks ago in the park.' He added. 'I mentioned sex

and he looked at me like I was some… unwanted bacteria on an agar plate.'

Scott raised a brow at Alvin. 'Seriously?' He questioned. 'You know it's usually the silent ones that have the highest libido. I would have thought your brother would be begging by now.' He shrugged. 'Hey, maybe he just doesn't find you attractive enough.'

'Hey, maybe it's because he's my brother.' Alvin rebuked. 'Anyway, even that mishap turned out to be a pleasant surprise. He told me "in a few months, maybe". So I have time to prepare.'

'It does need a lot of prep…' Scott nodded.

Alvin cringed. 'Mentally!' He snapped. 'Scott, seriously, what's with the pestering about sex all of a sudden?'

Scott shrugged. 'We're in eleventh grade.' He said, as if it were a full explanation. When he noted Alvin's incredulous stare, he continued. 'And, I dunno… you and Simon? How does that even work? How do you go from brotherly love to… _that_?' He stopped in front of their class. 'I guess I'm curious.'

'Well, it's pointless,' Alvin returned, also stopping. 'At the rate we're going, it'll be a year before Simon works up the courage to kiss me. And I'll have graduated before I let him.' He walked inside the classroom, Scott close behind.

'But aren't you curious, too?' Scott mused seriously. 'Don't you want to know how it feels to kiss your brother? Taste that family-is-off-limits taste?'

Alvin looked at Scott with a frown. 'I think I need to have a chat with your sister.'

Scott rolled his green eyes. 'Not me, I'm not sick enough to do that.'

'Thanks.'

'I just mean: you've already got him in love with you, you're in a relationship – test the waters before you get in.'

Alvin pursed his lips and put his things down beside his desk. 'Look, I just can't get the right mindset to do anything like that with him.' He insisted. 'I hugged him once, two weeks ago, lasted five seconds and I'm still not ready to do it again.'

Scott shrugged. 'So, what, you're just not going to have any romance?'

'He's my _brother_, we haven't had romance for seventeen years,' Alvin reminded pointedly. 'We're not about to split up because – shock horror – nothing's different.'

'I'm just saying,' Scott insisted, 'a relationship means romance. If you don't have that, then something's going to give.'

'No romance, huh?' Alvin leaned against the table and looked at Scott. 'You should see the way he stares at my eyes.' He shook his head and pulled out his seat. 'I should have seen this all coming – his favourite colour _is_ blue.' He smiled slightly. 'And I'm known for having the purest sapphire eyes.'

Scott took his seat beside Alvin. 'I thought you were known for your 'A' and your cap.'

Alvin waved a hand brazenly. 'That's to the wide community of my fans.' He explained. 'But to my fan-girls and – let's face it – fan-boys, too; my eyes are the ticket to weak knees.'

'Of course.' Scott smirked, looking to the front of the class. 'So what if people start questioning?'

'Uh…' Alvin reminded himself that his "excuse" was probably going to ruin his reputation faster than being with Simon was. 'Simon and I are still trying to find one.' He shrugged. 'The dating thing is simple enough: I'll just say that Dave's forbidden dating in my last two years of school… but it's the whole having to be around Simon, trying to like his company…'

'I can see you're committed.'

Alvin frowned at Scott. 'You're such a help.' He returned.

**A**

'Hey, Si,' Alvin called casually during Gym that day, the two were beside each other stretching and warming up.

'Yeah, Alvin?' Simon returned, in the tone he usually had when he was in Gym – reluctant and slightly scared.

Alvin turned to him with a charming grin. 'Since we're spending the class together and all…' he began suavely. 'You think you could _not_ trip over? For me?'

Simon gave Alvin a look. 'I can't help my centre of gravity.' He chided, proving his point by wavering to the side when he brought a knee up. He quickly gave up. 'Look: you can do Gym, I can do Math.' He shrugged.

'Right, we complete each other,' Alvin offered.

'Exactly.' Simon smiled at the ground.

Alvin smiled a little amusedly, glad he still had his charm. He stayed back with Simon through the class – which was just running continually since it was the first day back and the coach wanted them all to be "shocked" back into fitness.

Simon could run. He wasn't slow, wasn't fast, and refused to stop. But for Alvin, the pace was remarkably easy. Their coach called Alvin over halfway through the lesson; the red-clad boy sped up considerably to get to him.

'What is it, coach?' He asked, still jogging on the spot.

'Alvin, I appreciate your trying to help a struggling classmate,' the coach began, 'But if you stop pushing yourself, your grade will fall.'

Alvin stood still, he glanced over at Simon for a moment before looking back at the coach. _I can't fail Gym… it's one of the only things I get an 'A' in…_ He pursed his lips for a moment before speaking up. 'Could I coach Simon?' He asked hopefully.

The coach considered that with a modest look. 'Not a bad idea, Alvin.' He gave a nod. 'If you can improve Simon's grade by half-term, you'll get an 'A'.'

'Thanks, coach,' Alvin grinned, jogging back to Simon to explain the situation. He could feel the pride – once again he was able to prove to Simon that he was committed to their being together.

'That's actually an excellent excuse,' Simon figured when the two had changed and were walking to the gates. 'For us being around each other more often. Everyone knows you'd do anything to keep your grade in Gym, so you would stick around me.'

'Yeah, and I was thinking,' Alvin continued, 'you could say you're tutoring me for Math.' He suggested. 'That way it covers the academic side, too, and why I'd sit next to you in all our classes.'

Simon nodded, biting his lip with a smile. 'Perfect.' He glanced at Alvin. 'Will I actually be tutoring you for Math?'

Alvin blew out a reluctant breath. 'Only when you've told people.' He bargained. 'Just like I plan on helping you with Gym.' He added with a grin. 'We can start that this afternoon.'

'Oh good,' Simon lamented. 'I'm due for another cramp.'

'Come on, Si, it's me,' Alvin insisted, and blushed before adding, 'Bright side is: since I'm faster than you; you get to check me out.'

Simon scoffed. 'Are you suggesting I haven't figured that out after a year?' He smirked.

Alvin raised a brow at Simon. 'It really _is_ the silent ones…' he mumbled.

'Hey, Alvin,' Brittany's voice called, she sped up until she was beside him. 'I heard you haven't got a girlfriend yet.'

'It's been a day.' Simon put in confusedly.

'What's your point?' Alvin and Brittany spoke at the same time. Alvin turned to her with a curt expression. 'Before you embarrass yourself: Dave told me I'm not allowed to date in my senior years.' He gave a nod.

Brittany scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. 'So?' She mused. 'You don't need to tell him.'

Alvin frowned at Brittany. 'How many times do you need to get rejected until you take a hint?'

'We both know sooner or later you'll date me.' Brittany shrugged. 'I mean: why not? I'm one of the most popular girls in school, a cheerleader no less, and I have a _perfect_ history with boys.'

'Did you mention your lack of modesty? Oh – or your bipolar disorder?' Alvin piped up cheerfully.

Brittany glared at Alvin. 'Careful, Alvin. A couple more rejected offers and people will start assuming things.' She smirked slightly. 'Or you'll end up like Simon.' She motioned her thumb Simon's way.

Simon went to retort, but chose to stare daggers at the pavement instead.

'So… in love?' Alvin questioned with a raised brow. 'If that's punishment, sign me up.'

'Ugh, gross,' Brittany cringed. 'Is that it, Alvin? You and Simon are a _thing_ now?'

Alvin chuckled. 'That would kill you, wouldn't it?' He managed to sound authentically amused by the idea. 'That I would choose my own brother over you – wow – why didn't I think of that?'

Brittany scoffed with a glare and lagged behind.

Simon smiled at Alvin slowly. 'You handled yourself well.' He complimented.

'I'm an actor,' Alvin reminded him, 'I was freaking out on the inside, don't worry.'

'Well, hopefully with you around,' Simon began optimistically, 'we can keep our relationship a secret for a good while.'

Alvin nodded in agreement. 'I meant what I said, though.' He promised warmly. 'Being in love is something I'm terrified of… but completely eager for.' He glanced at Simon curiously. 'Is it scary?'

Simon bit his lip and shrugged. 'I guess so…' he tried explaining. 'It gets a little overbearing sometimes… to know that it's set in stone – that's it – you're condemned to one person…' he met Alvin's gaze. 'But at the same time, it's completely worth it. Because through all of that, you have this weird… uncontrollable happiness every time you see that one person…'

Alvin felt his cheeks spilling with a red blush. He looked down for a moment and smiled before looking back to Simon. 'For a second I was going to ask who you were in love with…' he laughed softly, and straightened his shirt in nerves before putting his hands in his pockets.

'That's the best part…' Simon continued, softer. 'Love has no gender…' he kept looking ahead and Alvin wondered if he was even talking to him anymore.

He smiled to himself fondly. _That's beautiful… _Alvin found his stomach flutter in what he guessed was flattery. He felt… lucky, somehow, to be the receiver of Simon's affection. The way they didn't need to kiss or do anything physical to get along – how Simon had been in love without so much as a polite conversation.

**A**

'This is more enjoyable than I expected.' Alvin grinned as Simon caught up to him at the end of the street.

'Please... tell me that means we're done..?' Simon breathed, his hands on his hips as he caught his breath. Alvin was working with him to increase his pace.

Alvin rolled his sapphire eyes amusedly. 'Fine.' He nodded. 'I'll hold off the torture for today.'

Simon blew out a deep breath. 'How thoughtful...' he shook his head, straightening his glasses. 'I'm really not cut out for this...'

'I noticed.' Alvin chuckled. 'Those big glasses don't help, either.' He pointed out. 'You need to be streamline.'

'What about that cap?' Simon retorted.

Alvin adjusted it fondly. 'I'm too used to it.' He shrugged. 'I think it'd throw off my balance if I took it off.'

Simon hid his smile of amusement at Alvin's logic. 'Would you prefer I get contacts, Mr Streamline?'

'As your coach: yes.' Alvin smiled. 'As your... boy...friend: no.' His cheeks were more flushed than the exercise called for. Simon bit his lip and smiled as Alvin continued. 'I love your glasses, they... they're like your signature. I wouldn't want you to change a thing about yourself... and they're kind of... part of who you are.'

'Just like your cap.' Simon returned modestly.

Alvin nodded in satisfaction. 'Exactly.' He tilted his head the way they'd come. 'Shall we head back?'

Simon glanced reluctantly down the street. 'Walking, right?'

'I don't plan on giving you a stroke on the first day.' Alvin reminded curtly, and started back.

Simon quickly followed. 'I like your shorts, by the way,' he commented casually. 'I don't think you've worn them before.'

Alvin blushed. 'No,' he agreed, 'These are too short. All my other ones were in the wash.' He bit his lip. 'Thanks, though.'

'I know it sounds less like a compliment and more like a pick-up-line coming from me, but I don't think they're too short. They complement your figure.'

'That's the problem,' Alvin admitted. 'I'm...' he flinched slightly. 'I'm curvy.' He elaborated at Simon's confusion and added, 'For a guy. My hips are a bit wide... or my waist is a little small... or both.' He shrugged and looked down self-consciously. 'I only realised when... one day I was wearing these to run into town, and in some old store where my girlfriend at the time worked, there was this mirror against the wall. Since it didn't have its stand, I could only see torso-down of myself...' he kicked a loose piece of gravel in embarrassment. 'I literally thought I was a girl...'

Simon pursed his lips and looked down as well. 'It's not a burden, you know,' he began evenly, looking back up at Alvin. 'It's the reason you can wear whatever you want and still look as attractive as ever. I know **_I_** envy you.'

Alvin met Simon's gaze slowly, timid. He then blinked and blushed. 'You actually mean that...' he noticed in slight disbelief. 'Why would you mean that? It could get a guy beaten up –'

'When you fall for your brother and mentally break the law every day,' Simon began amusedly, 'it puts things in perspective. Accepting my own body is the least of my worries.'

'You're body's perfect.' Alvin argued.

Simon smiled, blushing slightly, but managing to get back on point. 'There we go.' He nodded. 'Please believe that you don't have to be in love to think someone's perfect. Or at least looks perfect.' He held Alvin's sapphire gaze. 'You are perfect.'

Alvin looked rather impressed – or flattered – or stunned. 'What you're saying is that... as my brother before he had feelings for me... you think I have nothing to be ashamed of..?'

'Exactly.'

'And you played the example out of me, that I'm not in love with you but still think you're perfect.' Alvin smiled slightly and looked ahead. Definitely impressed. 'That means a lot to me...'

Simon shrugged, trying not to be too pleased with himself. 'It was better than saying "you're hot, stop being paranoid".'

Alvin chuckled fondly. 'That might have worked, too.' He said modestly, and looked over at Simon's content form. 'I really like this.' He stated sincerely.

'What..?' Simon mused, meeting Alvin's gaze.

'Us.' Alvin shrugged. 'This whole... relationship. I've never enjoyed your company more. And seeing you happy just confirms that it really was the right thing to do.'

Simon nodded slowly. 'I'm glad I haven't scared you off.' He agreed.

Alvin gave a short laugh. 'With what?' He asked. 'I'm the one who brought up sex two weeks ago.'

'That was a little...' Simon searched for the right word. 'Random… and… scary.'

'Scott put the idea in my head,' Alvin admitted. 'He said that because you've liked me for so long, you wouldn't hesitate to do something sexual.'

'Well, I do smile at you a lot.' Simon put in, sarcastically. 'Sorry I couldn't hold myself back.'

Alvin shook his head. 'Not good enough, Seville...' he smirked.

Simon shrugged casually. 'I do think about being with you sexually,' he started honestly, 'Quite a lot, too, but… thinking about acting on it is a really… a really uncomfortable thought.' He tried explaining. 'I don't know… it just seems wrong.'

'That might be that "love" thing making you care about the way I feel..?' Alvin grinned, looking down amusedly.

'That darn thing is always getting in the way.' Simon chuckled.

* * *

**Couldn't figure out how to end this chapter...**

**Anywho, more tomorrow! Reviews are appreciated, guys, I don't usually ask but hey there's a first for everything XD**

**See ya!**


	4. Temptation

**Hello again!**

**Okay, so, this is the last chapter I have SO FAR of this story (the next chapter is about 1/4 done, so it's getting there).**

**And I suppose it's worth mentioning that I've got another character of my own creation below: Sadie May Heart - in most stories of mine, she is a Chipmunk OC, but in this one she's just human. She's not too important: again, I needed a fill-in, so I used her. I don't describe it here, but she's got green eyes and straight blonde hair (just if you get frustrated not knowing what she looks like...)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

'Hey, Alvin. Wanna hang out sometime?'

Alvin flinched once when Sadie walked up beside him, and again when she asked him that question. 'What do you mean?' He returned unsurely.

Sadie pursed her lips reluctantly and looked down to the side. 'I don't know, a movie or something?' She continued.

_The amount of times I've been rejected by this girl… and __**now**__ she's asking me out..?_ Alvin closed his eyes momentarily to shake off his frustration. It was two weeks into school, now, and he was struggling with every moment of being allegedly "single". Sadie was the last straw.

'Since when are you interested in hanging out with me?' Alvin replied instead.

'I've been trying to figure that one out myself, actually.' Sadie mused. 'I reckon it's because you're not dating girls left-right-and-centre anymore.'

Alvin sighed. 'I'm not allowed, that's why.' He reminded. The whole "Dave has forbidden it" was pretty common knowledge by now.

Sadie frowned at Alvin. 'That's an obvious lie, you know.' She stated.

'It's not a lie.' Alvin said boredly.

'You can't take a friend to the movies?'

'No…' Alvin was finding it harder and harder to remember Simon.

Sadie blew out a breath. 'Okay, fine.' She shrugged. 'But you know I'll never ask you again, don't you?'

Alvin shoved his hands into his pockets miserably. 'Yep.' He said passively.

Sadie gave a slight curious frown, but she fell back and let Alvin walk alone.

**A**

'Si? Don't you find it sad that you'll never experience what it's like being with a girl?' Alvin asked that afternoon once he'd made himself at home on Simon's bed, pulling a comic out of his schoolbag before looking up at his younger brother.

Simon swivelled to face Alvin from his desk. 'I honestly don't.' He shrugged. 'I find the idea kind of repulsive.'

Alvin raised a brow blankly. 'You're joking, right?'

'Not at all.' Simon smiled amusedly at Alvin's disbelief. 'The best way to describe it is that I prefer a challenge to the ordinary.' He shrugged slowly. 'I have love I'm constantly fighting against, and I suppose the main reason is solely that I've never had a good experience in liking a girl. Jeanette and I together would have been the cliché of the century.'

'That's actually very true,' Alvin agreed, 'but, you know, girls are just so… so interesting.' He bit his lip as he tried to figure out his argument. 'They're all so dynamic. They have an outer layer and an inner layer – and everything about them is welcoming. What can't you like about the fact that they're so… you know, pleasant. Their hair is soft, their skin is soft, their lips are soft –' he was cut off as Simon started laughing, and he frowned at his brother blankly. 'What?'

Simon stifled the chuckles. 'Everything you just said I can say about you.' He stood with a smile and moved to Alvin, kneeling up in front of him. 'You've never experienced a guy.' Simon continued, and tilted his head modestly. 'Neither have I, of course, but accidental moments that happened between us before you knew about my feelings… were everything you just said. Except maybe the lips, but I mean…' he felt himself blushing, but didn't look away. 'They look pretty soft.'

Alvin looked at Simon unsurely. 'You seriously think I have those traits?'

'Absolutely.' Simon confirmed. He brought his hands to Alvin's arms, slowly smoothing them up, and he smiled at Alvin's crimson cheeks. 'You're perfectly soft, Alvin.'

'O-okay…' Alvin pursed his lips uncomfortably. 'So are you, I guess…' He noted the gentle movements Simon was repeating. 'I just can't help but feel… scared…'

Simon nodded and stopped, standing. 'People like to think that homosexuals are ridiculously intimate.' He agreed. 'They think of them as sexual animals. You're scared because that's the definition you've learnt your whole life.'

Alvin gave a few slow nods. 'That might be it…' he stared up at Simon. 'Even knowing that, Si… I still can't… can't bring myself to…'

'Takes a while for a dictionary to redefine.' Simon returned calmly, setting himself at his desk again. 'Just take into account: rather than creeping you out any further, I actually just want to do my homework.'

Alvin cracked a smile. 'Nerd.'

Simon grinned. 'Egotist.'

The eldest leaned back on his palms for a moment, considering what Simon had said. Simon had made a few excellent points, and Alvin was finding it odd to realise that. Unnerving. He looked down at his comic on his lap worriedly for a few moments, wondering if he wanted to agree with Simon.

Sure, it would help him keep up the relationship they had going… but to completely alter _another_ mindset – as he still had to do knowing Simon was his brother – seemed overwhelming and a frightening concept. Finding men attractive would be just as different as finding his brother attractive, if not more.

He felt his mind blocking him from accepting the sexuality. Rejecting it.

It made him feel… repelled, by Simon. Other boys.

He had to fix that before he did something he'd regret.

**A**

'Hi, Jen.' Alvin greeted the bespectacled Chipette cheerfully. 'Is Brittany home?'

Jeanette nodded with a smile. 'She's in her room, come in.'

Alvin did so, shooting a quick "hi" to Eleanor as he passed her in the living room before he started upstairs.

He needed to remember how much he disliked her, and snap himself out of the whole unnatural longing he felt towards girls at the moment. This was a challenge he wanted to overcome, and quickly.

Brittany's door was open, so Alvin knocked a few times on the side before going in.

'Alvin!' Brittany snapped – she was dressed in a short silk nightgown, her hair down and slightly damp from what Alvin guessed had been the shower. She looked rather… nice, actually. 'Knock and _wait_! Five minutes earlier and I would have been naked!'

Alvin found himself blushing slightly, he looked down with a shocked expression. 'S-sorry,' he managed. 'Jeanette didn't say you were busy.'

Brittany sighed sharply. 'What do you want, anyway?' She ruffled a towel through her hair as she walked over to her vanity.

Alvin pursed his lips. _This isn't working…_ he noticed, watching Brittany's hips swish through the silk fabric. 'Um…' he hesitated. 'Simon… you know, some days he really freaks me out…' he decided to stick to the lie. 'I just needed to hang around someone else for a while.'

'Hm.' Brittany scoffed amusedly. '_Now_ you want my company?'

'Not as a girlfriend,' Alvin retorted stubbornly. 'We've been _friends_ since we were eight.'

Brittany turned to Alvin, leaning against her desk. 'I'm just confused,' she shook her head, bringing a hair tie up to do up her hair. 'I don't get how you don't find me attractive.' She shrugged and turned to the mirror to continue.

Alvin swallowed. 'I do.'

_Did I say that out loud?_ He chided himself.

Brittany turned slowly in curiosity, her crystal eyes narrowed somewhat. 'Is this you admitting you want to go out with me?' She mused with a small smirk beginning to come through.

Alvin stumbled to find a counter argument. 'N-no,' he insisted without too much certainty. 'It's not about what you look like, that's what I'm saying.'

'Uh-huh.' Brittany nodded sarcastically. 'Same difference.' She moved towards Alvin in interest. 'You find me attractive.' She seemed to take much too much delight in the knowledge.

'I don't want to go out with you,' Alvin repeated insistently.

Brittany tilted her head thoughtfully. 'Your words… don't match your expression.' She noticed, coming closer still. 'Alvin…' she stood close in front of him, lifting her arms above his shoulders. 'You know I don't mind.'

Alvin's gaze dropped to Brittany's lips, his mind buzzed at how it felt as she held him like that. 'I… I'm not… meant to…'

'If you always played by the rules, you'd be a very different person…' Brittany pointed out playfully.

'I know, but…' Alvin bit his lip and locked his sapphire eyes on Brittany's icy ones, for only a moment. And then he kissed her.

Brittany jumped a little in the shock of it, but she did return the kiss quite eagerly, moaning in approval and closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, and Alvin's taste of sweet cherry. That taste was made for her, and she knew it.

Alvin kept wanting to pull away, but didn't. He held Brittany closer, his body humming in content as he caressed her waist, feeling the perfect curve at her hips, the other hand moving up her back to hold her in more of an embrace as they continued bantering the tender kiss.

This was everything Alvin knew he liked.

But this time, it felt hollow.

Soon enough, he stopped moving his hands, and parted from Brittany's lips while shaking his head. 'I-I can't –'

'Alvin?' Jeanette's timid voice was filled with shock.

Alvin looked over at her, instantly worried. It took a moment for him to remember that Jeanette knew about he and Simon, and he stumbled into desperation. 'Jeanette, I'm –' he shook his head, not really knowing what to say. This was his fault, there was no excuse.

'Come on, Jen, you can't be that surprised.' Brittany laughed shortly. 'It was going to happen eventually.'

Jeanette kept her gaze on Alvin, her forest-green eyes slowly giving him an expression of disappointed hurt. 'I guess so.' She nodded.

Brittany seemed rather confused at the exchange, and how Jeanette and Alvin kept eye contact and neither of them moved.

'Please…' Alvin started shaking his head, 'don't tell… don't…' he sighed, briskly moving out of the room and down the stairs, running his hands through his hair nervously and in self-criticism.

'Hey!' Jeanette called to Alvin as the eldest Seville pulled open the front door.

He turned back to her worriedly, meeting her sad-but-stern expression as she came closer to him, as if unsure if she was meant to be confronting him or not.

'Why did you do that?' She asked quickly. 'You know you're committed to someone else, why were you kissing Brittany?'

Alvin looked down. 'It's hard…' he argued lamely.

Jeanette blinked, before frowning at Alvin. 'I mean, I can't say I'm surprised, but I honestly wanted to believe you'd be faithful.' She bit her lip. 'You don't even like Brittany, Alvin, this is… this… what is wrong with you?'

'I just wanted to –' Alvin faltered, not even knowing what could save him at this point. 'It's too much… change – I can't just – it's ridiculous –'

'No, wait, I'm sorry,' Jeanette halted him in confusion. 'I can't take you seriously. _You_ asked Simon to be your boyfriend, so you can't suddenly decide it's too much and cheat on him – this isn't like having tonnes of girlfriends, it's a commitment. And Simon told me you knew that, you wanted that. If you can't handle it, break up with Simon first.'

Alvin shook his head. 'I want to be with Simon,' he insisted, 'he's incredible, I need him, but everything is changing so quickly – I-I just had a moment of weakness – it meant nothing.'

Jeanette looked at Alvin unsurely. 'Do you know what I did when Simon told me he was in love with you?' She asked gently.

'What..?' Alvin frowned, having never heard this story.

'I ran away from him.' Jeanette admitted in shame. 'I avoided him for weeks.' She looked down as her feet shuffled, shaking her head. 'I was so mad at him…'

Alvin scanned Jeanette in sympathy. 'Because you loved him?'

Jeanette met Alvin's gaze with a slow set of nods. 'I was being… _so_ selfish. I was meant to be his closest friend – meant to be in love with him – but I rejected him because of what he felt towards you. The time he needed and relied on my support the most, I ran away.' She bit her lip and closed her eyes. 'That's when I understood that I wasn't right for him.'

'So… what's this got to do with –?'

'I'm standing by Simon as best as I can, now,' Jeanette returned strongly. 'I'm trying to make up for how I treated him, and I'm trying to understand what he's going through and help him, and be there when he needs to talk.' She stared at Alvin desperately. 'It is _so_ hard for me to support Simon on his feelings. Because you keep letting him down. I wanted to believe him: he told me how good you were going, he told me how compatible it all seemed – and – a-and now…' she blew out a breath and looked to the side. 'I don't understand how someone like him could love someone like you. So whether I tell him about today or not is up to you.' She met Alvin's gaze. 'Stop taking advantage of Simon's trust.'

Alvin nodded immediately. 'I don't want to hurt him, I don't.' He promised. 'You know how selfish I can be, how… egotistical I am. I'm still learning – that's why I need him, why I'm doing this – it's for both of us.' He looked down. 'Simon only seems to see the best in me… he's the only person who can make me second-guess my usual routine, be ashamed of how I've acted.' He bit his lip. 'I'm still learning…'

Jeanette pursed her lips uncertainly. 'He deserves to know about this.' She offered. 'I… i-if you don't tell him then I… I might.'

'But it didn't mean –'

'If it didn't mean anything, then it shouldn't be hard to tell him.' Jeanette returned sternly, folding her arms uncomfortably. 'Don't make this a big deal when it comes up later. You know Brittany: she's going to boast about it.'

Alvin almost argued, but he sighed and nodded instead. She had a point. He just hoped Simon would appreciate the honesty. 'Alright, I'll tell him when I get home.' He agreed.

Jeanette nodded slowly. 'Thank you.' She bit her lip for a moment, hesitating, before she turned and wandered back inside.

**A**

'So…' Alvin bit his lip at Simon's even, confused gaze. 'She kissed me.'

Simon nodded slowly. 'She… kissed you?'

Alvin nodded back. 'We… kissed.'

'Well which was it?' Simon folded his arms, trying not to be worried or offended.

'I guess I sort of kissed her…' Alvin looked down in shame. 'I'm only telling you because it's not a big deal… I didn't want to keep something so stupid form you.' He kicked at the carpet lightly in unease. 'I'm sorry…'

Simon regarded Alvin reluctantly. 'Why… why would you… do that..?' He asked gently. 'I thought we were going well…'

Alvin lifted his gaze to Simon's quickly. 'We are going well,' he insisted, 'too well, that's why.' He knew Simon needed him to evaluate, but he was reluctant to do that. It would make it sound like he was trying to blame him.

'What do you mean, Alvin?' Simon continued to speak calmly. It was rather unnerving. 'I haven't made you uncomfortable, have I?'

'No, of course not,' Alvin shook his head, running a hand through his hair nervously and sighing. 'I guess I got freaked out by… by having to accept a different sexuality.'

Simon pursed his lips in contemplation for a moment, before he looked to the side uncomfortably. '…you think I was pressuring you…' he gathered.

Alvin eyed Simon warily. 'I wouldn't say "pressuring"… just… hinting…' He flinched a little as Simon met his gaze again, his steel eyes set on Alvin's sapphire ones, eyebrows raised, and unfolding his arms.

'Alvin, if this is about what I said earlier,' He began civilly, 'about… men and women being as attractive as each other – that… that wasn't me telling you to be gay.' He clarified with a confused frown. 'Not in the slightest.'

'But I have to be gay,' Alvin pointed out, 'If I'm going to fall for you, I need to find guys attractive.'

Simon looked at Alvin in concern. 'Falling for someone has nothing to do with sexuality – that's just a label given to you by society. Sure, some might say you're gay, some might say you're incest, bisexual – the confusion there is enough to know that love is… is different to sexuality.'

Alvin shook his head confusedly. 'Then what was with the "you've never experienced a guy" thing?' He rebuked.

'What – was that a lie?' Simon frowned irritably. 'I was just trying to let you understand my point of view – it wasn't meant to be a lecture!'

'That's funny, isn't it – because every time you try and talk to me it ends up being one!' Alvin remarked. 'You were basically advertising!'

Simon groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry,' he blew out a breath and looked at Alvin. 'I'm sorry if I sounded like I was trying to sign you up. That wasn't my intention.'

Alvin forced himself to calm down as well. He knew how much effort it took for Simon not to snap, so told himself to appreciate the apology. 'And I'm sorry for everything I did after.' He returned civilly, with a small nod. 'I know I won't do it again, because it wasn't worth it…' he blushed slightly. 'I didn't enjoy it during… and I kept thinking about you…' He offered an unsure smile.

Simon returned it slightly. He was glad that Alvin had been honest with him, and even more so that they'd moved past shouting. 'I trust you.' He smiled more fondly. 'Please just tell me if something's bothering you.'

'I will.' Alvin nodded his promise. 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry that it takes me so long to learn…' He looked down, frowning at himself.

'I understand.' Simon promised evenly, also looking down. He brought a hand to his opposite arm shyly. 'You didn't mean it…'

Alvin noticed Simon's body language uneasily, the message was pretty clear: affection needed. _Oh no…_ He pursed his lips, but soon enough found himself getting annoyed at that voice in his head. He strode forward determinedly and pulled Simon into a safe embrace.

Simon blinked at the suddenness, but was also surprised at the feeling. Alvin didn't let go, the way he held Simon felt… safe. Simon gratefully returned the hug, closing his eyes to savour it.

'Simon, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…' Alvin admitted softly, clinging to his royal-blue shirt. 'Until I can say it as a lover, I want you to know that I've always loved you as a brother… and because of that, I never mean to hurt you…'

'Thank you…' Simon breathed gratefully, pulling back slowly and scanning Alvin's ashamed sapphire eyes. He smiled warmly. 'Please don't beat yourself up over this… I know how you feel about Brittany: this was a genuine mistake.'

Alvin nodded to the promise. 'It was.' He smiled in thanks. 'I guess that proves it, then…' he blushed a little and shrugged. 'If I can kiss her, I can certainly kiss you.'

Simon blushed as well, but chuckled amusedly. 'Please tell her you said that.'

'Don't worry, I will.' Alvin grinned.

* * *

**Ok****ay, so that's it as of now, but I guarantee it's going to be updated soon-ish. If I'm not busy, next weekend. **

**Thanks for reading peoples!**


End file.
